A Little Push
by Doodle6721
Summary: The Gryffindor common room was buzzing, filled with firewhiskey and dancing first years. Typically Lily would join the fun. But not tonight. Tonight she planned on devoting her time towards finally getting Rose and Scorpius to get together. She was sure all they needed was just a little push. Or maybe a big one. *Rose/Scorpius and slight Lily/Lysander*


**Hey! So I've finally written something! Hopefully I'm out of my writing slump! **

**This is a prize for a contest on DA. I hope you like it!**

**And I promise new chapters/stories WILL be coming soon! If not feel free to PM me or write a review to yell at me to get in gear and start writing!**

* * *

The noise level in the Gryffindor common room was at an all time high. After yet another win in their undefeated quidditch season everyone wearing red and gold were prepared to spend the night celebrating. Even a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs managed to slip past the Fat Lady in order to participate in a night of revelry.

Lily walked over to the corner where her brother, James, and her cousin, Fred, were unloading copious amounts of butterbeer and firewhiskey they had smuggled upstairs from the last Hogsmeade visit. "Nice win tonight, boys," she said as she poured herself a cup.

James smiled. " Thanks. Maybe now those Slytherins will finally understand who's on top.

"I doubt that, mate," Fred sighed shaking his head. "Those bloody Slytherins are too proud to admit when they have been defeated. Take Albus for example."

Lily and James shared a glance, both knowing how their brother could be. "Eh," James shrugged," either way it was still fun kicking their arse."

"Yeah, it was a good thing that you have a Rose and Scorpius on the team because you would have lost without them."

"Yeah right!" James scoffed. "I could have taken out those Slytherins single- handedly!"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, says the guy who spent 10 minutes dangling from the center goal post."

"Only after you knocked me off my broom!"

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention!"

"Seriously James," Lily smirked, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder, "You need to spend less time staring at Reilly Finnigan and more time concentrating on what's happening on the pitch."

"What! That's not true!"

"I agree with your sister, James," Fred admitted. "I mean even Scorpius knows not to waste time staring at Rose during the match and he's in love with her!"

James shook his head, "You guys have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Are you daft?"

Lily agreed. "It is pretty obvious. Even Hugo knows they're mad for each other."

"They are not!" James protested.

Fred set his firewhiskey bottle down and reached deep into his pocket to retrieve one galleon. He slammed it down onto the table and said, "I bet you they get together. Tonight. "

"Deal," James said, placing his golden coin next to Fred's.

"You two are idiots," Lily rolled her eyes. She grabbed her butterbeer and scanned the room in hopes of finding someone else to talk to. Hopefully someone more mature then the two boys. She wove her way through the crowd, slipping past a group of first years who stood huddled around the food. Lily's snickered to did they know that she had tampered with that earlier. It won't be long til the magic kicks in and they find themselves in a neverending fit of giggles.

"Hey, Lily," Lysander smiled as he sat perched on the arm of the couch, stopping her. "What are you up to?"

"Well, nothing as of right now. All I was trying to do was escape from my insane family."

Lysander raised a questioning eyebrow. "James being an idiot again?"

Lily took a slip from her cup and nodded. "Fred too."

"What is it this time?"

"The usual," she sighed, taking the seat beside him and a couple. "Making pointless bets over other people's business."

"They don't still think I'm gay do they?" Lysanser asked. "They wouldn't get off my back about that one for a month."

"Nah," Lily said dismissing the notion, "I think they finally got over that once you finally asked Roxanne out."

"But she said no."

The redhead shrugged. "Yeah, but no one understands Roxanne half the time anyway. Still you proved to have more guts than most guys."

"I guess..."

"Anyway, those prats were just taking bets on the whole Rose and Scorpius situation. They've been arguing about this since their second year! There is only so much I can take of their bickering!"

Lysander nodded. "If only we could make them shut up about this already. Know any spells?"

"Forget it," Lily waved Lysander off. "I've already tried sealing their mouths shut. It only resulted in a magnitide of letters."

Lysander pouted. "You know this would be a whole lot easier if Rose and Scorpius would just get together already."

Lily sprang upright and a smirk formed onto her freckled face. "Maybe they will."

"Huh?"

"You said you wish they'd just get together already. Well, maybe they will…if we just give them a little push."

"What do you mean 'we'?" He frowned and crossed arms.

Lily reached out and took hold of Lysander's hand. She looked up at the boy with pleading eyes. "Lysander," Lily cooed, "how could I ever do this without you? You're my right-hand man. I really need you." She finished off her pleading by fluttering her eyelashes and jutting out her bottom lip to form the perfect puppydog face.

"I hate you," Lysander groaned before emptying the remainder of his firewhiskey into his mouth.

"Thank you!" Lily cheered. She lept out of her seat and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's start plotting!"

* * *

"Where is she?" Lily stood on her tiptoes and attempted to peer over the rambunctious crowd.

Lysander sighed and raked a hand through his hand. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. I don't know why you're rushing. We have all night."

"Lysander! I can't believe you! If you want to be a part of this mission than you have to give one hundred percent!"

"But I don't want to be a part of this mission."

"What'd you say?" Lily shouted as the population of the Gryffindor common room erupted into a loud rendition of "Magic Works".

He waved her off, "Nevermind. Just keep looking."

Lily pushed her way through the crowd, Lysander lagging behind, and climbed atop the coffe table in the center of the room. "I see her!"

"Great," Lysander said, putting in no effort to sound thrilled.

"Alright," Lily squatted down to talk to her friend, "she's over by the girls' staircase talking to Leo Thomas. Go over there and strike up a conversation. I'll find Scorpius and we'll walk by. Then what?"

"Then I find a way to invite you guys into the conversation."

Lily smiled and patted his head, "Good boy! Now off you go!"

Lysander reluctantly headed off and Lily went back to her position and scoured the room for Malfoy. She rotated slowly as she trailed her eyes across the crowd. She frowned and stomped her foot. No Scorpius in sight. Lily hopped off the table.

"Have you seen Scorpius anywhere?" She asked the first person she saw. The boy turned away from her. "Excuse me!" Lily yanked his arm to spin him around to face her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Where is Scorpius?" She growled, narrowing her eyes at the now trembling boy.

The boy raised his hands in defense and whimperd, "He's in his room. Now please don't hurt me!"

She released him and took off towards the stairs. Lily whizzed past the doors knowing his dorm was just before her brother's. She stopped at the third door from the end and instead of knocking Lily turned the handle and yanked it open, pushing herself through the doorway.

The blonde boy turned to see the intruder and merely sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he set his textbook down on his chest. "What do you want?"

Lily skipped over toward him and smiled too sweetly. "I came to get you to join the party, of course!"

"Lily," Scorpius groaned and slunk deeper under the blankets of his bed, "I'm really not in the mood."

"Really?" Lily asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"Well, too bad!"

He yelped as Lily gave a swish of her wand and his mattress tipped him over. Malfoy pushed himself slowly off the floor and narrowed his grey eyes at the perky Potter infiltrating his alone time. "Lily, I said no!"

Lily strode forward and prodded Scorpius. "Listen here, Malfoy," she hissed. "I have my reasons for getting you down and into that party. So get your shoes, put on a better shirt, and meet me in the hall in two." Lily turned to leave. As she approached the door she looked over her shoulder and glared. "I suggest you do what I say, Malfoy."

Scorpius gulped and searched frantically for his stuff as she exited his dormitory.

* * *

"Mission accomplished," Lysander whispered into Lily's ear, tickling the hairs on her neck with his breath.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention away from Scorpius and Rose, currently deep in a debate over the best Quidditch team, and towards her partner in crime. "Don't jinx it," she warned, a smile attempting to form. "I'm not calling this a victory until they kiss."

Lysander laughed. "You ask too much," he sighed before bringing his glass of butterbeer back up to his lips.

"I do not!" she whisper-yelled. "Now quit talking. I have to choose the opportune moment to sneak away and leave the two of them alone."

"Whatever," Lysander shook his head. "Hey," he motioned towards the conversing pair, "I'm grabbing another drink. See you later." He waved goodbye and disappeared into the dancing crowd, leaving behind a stunned Lily.

"Stupid prat," she grumbled under her breath. She zoned out a bit as Rose and Scorpius continued to babble on about the game earlier.

"Thanks for saving our arses out there today," Rose giggled. "Merlin knows we wouldn't have lasted much longer. I swear, one more minute and I'd be frozen to my broom."

"Trust me; I wanted that game to be over just as quick as you did. My fingers still feel numb," he said, showing off his hand with a wiggle of his fingers.

Rose giggled. "Yeah, mine too. I just hope that we won't have another match like that for a while."

Scorpius nodded his head in agreement. "That and those bloody Slytherin beaters. Zan and Claix must have gotten orders to take out my head because I spent more time dodging their bludgers than searching for the bloody snitch."

"I hear you," Lily added absentmindedly, earning glances from Rose and Scorpius. She looked away from the crowed room and at the pair, currently wondering if she'd gone mad. "What?" she said, shrugging her shoulders and then downing her drink.

"Nothing," the two replied simultaneously.

"Alright," Lily placed her empty bottle down on the chess table beside her and flattened out her skirt with her palms, "it's been great but I've got to check on Hugo. Make sure he isn't swinging from the chandeliers."

"Yeah," Scorpius smirked, "please make sure he doesn't do that again. Once was enough."

"I better come with you," Rose sighed.

Lily's eyes bugged and she shook her head furiously. "No, you don't have to do that. Don't be silly. I can handle it. You stay here."

"He's _my_ brother. I should go. _You _stay here."

Lily grabbed hold of her shoulders and Rose tried to rush past. "No. Stay."

"Look," Rose pointed towards the ceiling. Her brother was zooming over the heads in the Gryffindor common room on his broom as he whopped and hollered. "Hugo!" she screamed. "Get down here this instant!"

Lily smacked her forehead defeated.

* * *

"Just do it," Lily grumbled as she stuffed two galleons into Conner Finnigan's hand.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't know about tha—"

Lily jerked him around and gave him a good push forward. "Go!"

Lysander snuck up beside her. "What's your master plan this time?"

"I bribed Conner Finnigan into bumping into Malfoy. Hopefully he'll get roughed up enough that Rose will feel obligated to tend to him."

Lysander laughed, "What a plan. Too bad you left me out of it though. Could have saved yourself two galleons."

Lily glared and crossed her arms angrily. "Well, I _might_ have asked for your help if _someone_ didn't just ditch me earlier!"

"You said to leave them alone so I left them alone."

"With me!"

He smirked, causing Lily's eyes to narrow even further. "Oh, loosen up. You don't want to miss your plan take place, do you?"

As Lysander spoke, Lily turned just in time to see Conner run smack into a distracted Scorpius. The two collided and landed with a thud on the cold stone floor. Everyone in the vicinity turned their heads to stare and their jaws hung open in shock. Lily's face was the only one adorned with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, mate," Colin sputtered as he climbed off Malfoy.

"It's fine," Scorpius said, though he cringed as he cradled his arm carefully.

"Hold this," Lily said, shoving her drink into Lysander's chest. She rushed toward Scorpius and kneeled next to him. "Oh my!" she gasped, trying her best to act surprised. "Are you okay?"

"It's fine. I just need my wa—"

"No!" Lily shoved him back. "You can't risk hurting yourself." She lifted her eyes, which landed straight on Miss Rose Weasley. "Rose! You want to be a healer—"

"No I don't," she protested.

"—you help him!"

Rose reluctantly glided over. "Lily, honestly, I have no clue as to what I should do. Shouldn't someone else, more qualified, be better suited at this?"

"Just tend to him," Lily pleaded. "He's wounded."

Scorpius laughed at the predicament. "Just do as she says, Rose. I'll walk you through it."

"See!" Lily grinned. "He'll help you."

"Fine," Rose caved.

"Great!" Lily cheered loudly. As Rose leant down to tend to the fallen Malfoy the little redhead scurried away to watch from afar. She joined Lysander at the food table, which was overrun with hysterically laughing first years.

"Everything according to plan?" he snickered.

"As a matter of fact, everything is going very smoothly. No thanks to you."

"Really?" Lysander raised an eyebrow. "What happens when he's healed?"

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Lysander gestured forward. Lily's turned to see Scorpius thank Rose before the pair split, him back to his interrupted conversation with his dorm mates and Rose to hers.

"Shite!"

* * *

"Who wants to play Spin-The-Bottle?" Lily announced, her voice ringing through the whole room. She had already convinced a few boys to join her. Sure, they were mainly a bunch a drooling drunkards but Lily needed _something_ to work with. This would have to do.

A few girls came giggling forward. Odette Finch-Fletchley grinned from ear to ear as she sat herself between Elliot Andrews and Lysander, who looked desperately at Lily for an escape route. A gaggle of second and third years tried to wiggle their way into the circle, only to get shooed away. And Lily smiled appreciatively as Rose and a few of her friends joined the huddle. Even Scorpius was being dragged forward by Leo and a couple more kids from the Quidditch team.

"Alright!" Lily cheered, entirely proud that her plan was unfolding correctly. "Everyone know the rules? Let's play!"

"I'll start!" Elliot drawled, giving Lily a cheesy wink as he reached for the bottle. It spun round and round until settling on Amelia Knotts. The two reached for each other and connected their lips.

"Ok," Odette groaned, rolling her eyes, "that's enough. It's _my _turn!"

Lysander watched as the empty butterbeer bottle came to a stop just in front of him. It took all of his willpower not to show the worry in his face. Odette however clapped her hands happily and leapt forward, tackling the poor blonde boy onto the ground.

"Well that's lovely," Lily tittered. "Who's next? Rose?"

"Yeah, alright," Rose nodded, taking the bottle from her cousin's hand.

The boys in the circle waited in anticipation, the bottle never seeming to slow down. Lily's wand hid behind her back, twirling in motion with the object swirling in the center of the group. She bit her lip and gave a final swish of her wand, causing it to come to an abrupt stop in front of none other than Scorpius.

Leo patted Scorpius on the back. "Nice, man!"

Rose's friends tried to hide their giggles and a few nudged her forward. She gradually inched her way in the middle, Scorpius following suit.

"We can't keep meeting like this," he jokes, reaching a hand forward to rest on the back of her neck. He leans forward, drawing her closer.

"WOAH! LOOK OUT!"

Rose and Scorpius snap apart and duck as a Wildfire Whiz-bang soar over their heads before exploding loudly at the back of the common room.

Hugo peered over the back of the couch. Slowly he rose from his hiding spot. "Sorry!"

"Hugo! What do you think you're doing?" Rose admonished, her hands clenched into fists. Hugo took one look at his sister and dashed as fast as he could out the area. "Get back here!"

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose and anger swelled inside her.

Lysander, being Lysander, grabbed the bottle and gave it a twirl.

* * *

"Oh, cheer up," Lysander smiled, leaning against the wall beside one extremely grumpy Lily.

"No!" Lily shook her head and stomped her foot. "I can't cheer up until those two finally admit their feelings! And that's not going to happen until I think of a new plan!"

"Did you ever think to just sit back and let things pan out on their own?"

"Yeah," Lily scoffed, "like that will ever happen."

Lysander exhaled, "Well, something's got to work. I just thought, because your plans haven't worked, that—"

"I've tried my best!" she snapped. "I'd like to see _you_ give it a try!"

"Okay," he shrugged. Reaching into his pocket, Lysander dug out his wand. He gave a few fancy flourishes and in that moment two bodies rose steadily towards the ceiling. Rose and Scorpius yelped in surprise as the people below roared with laughter.

Scorpius gripped onto the ceiling. "What's going on?" he roared.

"Get me down!" Rose cried.

"What are you doing?" Lily screeched. "This," she gestured towards the floating fifth years bobbled above, "is crazy!"

"Really?" Lysander gasped dramatically. "I had no idea."

"Lysander!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "What? I'm just trying to show you how crazy you're being."

"Even I'm not _this _crazy!" she protested.

"Really? Cause you bribed Finnigan! And you made me kiss Odette!"

Lily slumped, defeated. "Fine! I'm out of control. Now please, just let them down!"

"Ok," Lysander smirked. He lowered his wand and the pair dropped from the ceiling and landed hard on the floor.

"Lysander!" Lily shook her head, glaring at the grinning boy, before running to check on the pair intertwined on the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked, aiding the pair back up to their feet.

Rose's face was red with anger. "You!" she pointed her finger at Lily. "You are mad! How could you do this?"

"You've been interfering with our whole night!" Scorpius added. "What are you playing at?"

"Don't think we haven't noticed!" Rose huffed, her hands on her hips. "At first it was funny but _this_? How could you possibly think levitating us was a good idea?"

"_That _was not me!" Lily defended.

"Yeah right," Scorpius scoffed.

"Like we could believe that!"

Lily grew tense with fury. "Maybe that won't have happened if you two weren't so damn oblivious! If you two noticed me all night why didn't you two piece it together? Or are you two so thick that you still have no idea what it was meant to do?"

Rose and Scorpius blinked at Lily.

"Are you two daft? I've tried everything! I wasted my whole night trying to get you two together! But no! You wouldn't know it if it went and hit you in the face! Now, before I lose my mind and hex the two of you, would you just kiss already?"

Still, the older pair stood still, dumbfounded.

"Merlin!" Lily screamed, "It's not that hard!" She looked to her left and spotted Lysander. She grabbed him by the collar and planted her lips atop his. Lily pulled back, Lysander frozen beside her. "See!"

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck and Rose watched in terror. They looked towards each other and then back at Lily with nothing to say.

"I give up!" she threw her hands in the air and stomped away.

Scorpius was the first to speak. "Well," he said, "tonight was interesting."

"You can say that again," Rose nodded. "Can you believe her?"

"I don't know," Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "Seems like typical Lily behavior. Besides it's not _that _strange."

"You and me?"

He nodded.

Rose looked down at her toes, trying her best to hide the blush on her face.

"Spin-The-Bottle?"

She laughed and looked back up at Scorpius, who grinned like an idiot. "Sounds like fun."


End file.
